


Freckles and feathers

by brokenhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhalo/pseuds/brokenhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does the fact that Cas is not an angel anymore will affect their relationship in any way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles and feathers

When Sam finally left the bunker, the hunter and his angel didn’t wait long. They found themselves in Dean’s bedroom right away, where they experienced many intoxicating moments. Men kissed passionately while tripping over clothes lying on the floor. Dean pushed the angel on his bed and took off his shirt. Castiel waited impatiently. He bit his lips watching the stripping hunter. Green-eyed man approached him. He took his face in his hands and kissed him. Not passionately but tenderly and gently. Slowly, he took off angel’s hoodie, kissing his jaw and neck at the same time. After that Dean grabbed his t-shirt, which was the last layer covering his body, when Castiel pushed him away.   
"What’s wrong, baby?" Dean asked softly. He tried to touch his cheek, but the angel moved away.   
"I’m sorry, Dean but I can’t…" he said burying his face in his hands.  
"Hey, hey, hey…" hunter let him lean on his chest. He kissed his forehead and stroked his dark hair. After a while, Castiel got up and looked into Dean’s eyes. They were full of questions.   
"I’m sorry…" he repeated. He tried to make his voice sound normal but with poor effect. "I’m not an angel anymore, Dean. I’ve lost my Grace. I’ve become an ordinary human. A weak and powerless human. I don’t want you to see me in this state…"  
"Hey" this time Castiel let him touch his face. "I don’t care what you are, Cas. I love you whether you are an angel, human or even a demon or anything else. I love you. Do you understand?"  
"But…"  
"I don’t care, Cas, but if it’s important to you, we will find a way to restore your Grace, okay?"  
Castiel looked into his cat’s eyes. They were filled with determination and love, as always. He loved him and he knew that Dean felt the same about him. The former Seraphim existed in this world for centuries but he’s just started living beside Dean.He was terrified but he decided to trust him again. He took off his white t-shirt slowly and turned so Dean could see his back. The angel closed his eyes and waited for his reaction.  
"Oh my God…" the hunter whispered. He came closer to take a better look at the red print of wings burned into his skin. Just by watching it, Dean felt pain in his blades. What must’ve Cas felt? Green-eyed man lifted his hand but he stopped it an inch before the man’s skin. He hesitated.  
"Does it… does it hurt?" he asked finally.   
"Not anymore." he heard a quiet answer.   
"Jesus Christ, Cas…!" Dean raised his voice. The angel closed his eyes and lowered his head. Then, for the first time in his life, he felt shiver running through his whole body. He straightened his back automatically.   
"What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel almost shouted. The man didn’t answer and the angel jumped a little every time he felt Dean’s lips on his skin. The hunter was counting.  
"One. Two. Three. Four. Five."  
"What are you doing, Dean?" he asked again, his voice trembling.   
"I’m kissing your feathers." Dean answered softly. "Argh! I got lost. I have to start again. One. Two. Three…"  
Castiel didn’t say anything. He just lowered his head and clenched his fists on the pillow. He let his tears fall. He was crying, until Dean finished kissing his back. Then the hunter turned him his way. He lifted his chin and wiped his wet cheeks with his thumbs. Dean kissed Cas’ soft lips tenderly.  
"Everything’s going to be fine." he whispered. "Okay?"  
"Okay."


End file.
